Home Actions
Home actions are used to change your character's stats, study, doing activites your character loves/likes or changing your main character's appearance. If your character doesn't do what he likes(read manga, as an example) , he will be indifferent to manga. Your character won't do the actions that he doesn't like, if your character hates video games, he won't play video games. Instead, it will show three question marks ("???") Change Appearance Changes your character's appearance Take shower * Hot Shower Increases your character's hygiene. Takes 15 minutes. * Cold Shower Decreases your character's Depression by 1%. Also increases hygiene. Takes 15 minutes. Study * Study for Japanese Class Takes 40 minutes. Increases your character's grade stat for Japanese Class. * Study for Math Class Takes 40 minutes. Increases your character's grade stat for Math Class. * Study for Science Class Takes 40 minutes. Increases your character's grade stat for Science Class. * Study for English Class Takes 40 minutes. Increases your character's grade stat for English Class. * Study for Social Studies Class Takes 40 minutes. Increases your character's grade stat for Social Studies Class. Watch Anime * Watch an Action Shounen Anime Takes 25 minutes. Decreases your character's Intelligence by 1%. * Watch a Romance Anime Takes 25 minutes. Increases Lovey-Dovey stat by 1%. * Watch a Comedy Anime Takes 25 minutes. * Watch a Mahou Shoujo Anime Takes 25 minutes. Increases your character's kindness. * Watch Hentai Takes 25 minutes. * Watch a Sports Anime Takes 25 minutes. * Watch a Horror Anime Takes 25 minutes. Read a Manga Volume * Read a Comedy Manga Takes 45 minutes. * Read a Romance Manga Takes 45 minutes. Increases your character's Lovey Dovey stat by 1%. * Read a Eromanga Takes 45 minutes. * Read an Action Shounen Manga Takes 45 minutes. Decreases your character's intelligence by 1%. * Read a Sports Manga Takes 45 minutes. * Read a Horror Manga Takes 45 minutes. * Read a Mahou Shoujo Manga Takes 45 minutes. Increases your character's kindness. Play Videogames * Play a MMORPG Takes 50 minutes. * Play a Fighting Game Takes 50 minutes. * Play a Puzzle Game Takes 50 minutes. Increases your character's intelligence by 1%. * Play a Horror Game Takes 50 minutes. * Play a Bullet Hell Takes 50 minutes. * Play a Dating Sim Takes 50 minutes. Increases your character Lovey Dovey stat by 1%. * Play an Eroge Takes 50 minutes. * Play an FPS Takes 50 minutes. Increases your character's Dexterity. Work for Money * Transcribe Audio Online Takes 100-150 minutes. You get 812円 for this. Increases stress for 20-25%. * Use a Paid-to-Click Site Takes 120 minutes. You get 802円 for this. Increases stress for 20-25% * Do an Art Comission Takes 120-180 minutes. You get 1200円 for this. Increases stress for 35-40% Masturbation * Masturbate Hastily Takes 4 minutes. Decreases your character's intelligence. Decreases your character's confidence. Lowers your character's stress. * Matsurbate Leisurely Takes 40 minutes. Lowers your character's stress. * Masturbate Uncontrollably! Takes 31 minute. Lowers your character's stress. Food/Drinks * Drink an Energy Drink Takes 3 minutes. Increases your character's energy. * Drink a Crab Juice Takes 5 minutes. Increases Depression. Makes you more of a Tsundere. Misc. * Just kind of bum around Takes 15 minutes. * Do stretches Takes 15 minutes. Increases your character's Athleticism. * Lay on the floor and feel like garbage Takes 15 minutes. Increases Depression. Decreases your character's confidence. * Give self Youra pep talk Takes 5 minutes. Increases your character's confidence. Will fail if your character has high Depression. Sleep * Sleep untill 6:45 Your character goes to sleep. Skips time untill 6:45. Increases your character's Energy. * Take a nap Takes 3 hours. Your character goes to sleep. Increases your character's Energy. * Rest Takes 1 hour. Your character goes to sleep. Increases your character's Energy. Leave * Go to School Your character leaves home and goes to school. * Go to Cosplay Store Your character leaves home and goes to see what's in the Cosplay Store. Can buy items(If enough 円) * Go to Thrift Shop Your character leaves home and goes to see what's in the Thrift Shop. Can buy items(If enough 円) * Go to Occult Shop Your character leaves home and goes to see what's in the Occult Shop. Can buy items(If enough 円)Category:Browse